The Laboratory core under You-Xun Zhang, PhD, will perform laboratory testing mainly in support of Projects 1 and 2. The Core will identify microbiologic causes of endometritis using culture, antigen detection and DNA amplification methods. The laboratory will also grow large batches of Chlamydia for Project 4, and the pathologists in this Core will perform histopathologic and immunohistopathologic analysis of endometrial specimens taken from: women prior to their undergoing in vitro fertilization; women with recurrent miscarriages; and women with acute endometritis.